


Tropic of Capricorn

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ball-Sucking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clit Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Full Nelson (Sex Position), Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Marathon Sex, Mating Press (Sex Position), Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Squirting, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ball worship, porn with very little plot negl, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: “Why are we so full of restraint? Why do we not give in all directions? Is it fear of losing ourselves? Until we do lose ourselves there is no hope of finding ourselves.”― Henry MillerA Vergil/f!Reader dom/sub PWP.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 267





	Tropic of Capricorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokyolovehotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovehotel/gifts).



> for renieandthejets (shiinylunala over on Tumblr). forever grateful for her patience 🙏🙏🙏she waited nearly 2 whole months for this 💀💀💀💀
> 
> special thanks to possumon and harlot-of-oblivion for beta reading and giving me ideas 🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> hope ya like!

“I know what you’re doing.”

You look up at him, fork still lingering between your lips.

“Hm?”

“Don’t play coy.” 

Vergil watches you over the rim of his wine glass, pools of inky black where you would normally find crystalline blue. His stare is striking - pinning you to your seat. Even as the low light of the room casts muted shadows across his face - softening the everpresent furrow in his brow, easing the grim line of his usual sneer - his presence is as severe as ever.

“You’re not hiding it very well,” he says, sipping his wine. Watching you all the while.

The silverware clinks as you set them down on the porcelain plate. When you proposed coming here for your anniversary dinner, you didn’t think he would agree so quickly. Vergil is the kind of man that commands attention wherever he goes; with the way he carries himself, you genuinely thought he’d stick out like a sore thumb in a place like this. 

The restaurant is intimate - softly lit with candlelight shimmering across the mezzanine. The tables are lined with silky cream cloth, the seats plush and velvety. Arched windows open up onto an expansive balcony, overlooking a lush garden illuminated by the moonlight. It’s the type of place with the type of clientele that would, in other circumstances, snicker and sneer at your presence.

And yet, he’s a vision. Even amongst the other well-dressed patrons, he cuts an impressive figure; all crisp lines and sharp eyes in his stark black Armani suit - almost aggressively austere amongst the glittering platinum and diamonds draped around other wrists and necks and fingers. 

His cufflinks twinkle by his wrists, gold set within demon bone - a Fury if you remember correctly.

You take another bite and the citrusy-caramel flavour bursts on your tongue. Chewing thoughtfully on your dessert, you mull over his words, swirling little patterns in the sauce with your knife. They went a little heavy on the Grand Marnier.

You feel him watching your throat as you swallow.

Reaching for your napkin, you pat it lightly over your lacquered lips.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

His brow twitches. By your own wine glass, the flame on the tealight trembles fitfully on its wick; unsettled, threatening to snuff out. For a second, you think he’s genuinely upset.

You have another spoonful of ice cream, letting out a breathy moan.

Swirling his wine, Vergil breathes a heavy sigh, his eyes sinking shut. The image of poise. To any of the other patrons, he looked as if he were just appreciating the aroma of the Merlot.

But you know better. His jaw is set a little too tight. The veins in his neck strain from over the top of his collar. Over the low din of the restaurant, even through the lilting notes of the pianist and the saxophone player on their little stage, you manage to hear him take a harsh gulp of his drink.

“You know exactly what I mean,” he growls, teeth pulling back almost a little too far.

A smirk tickles your lips. Underneath the table cloth, you rock your foot gently forward. Vergil pinches the bridge of his nose, groaning under his breath, discreetly grinding against you. His length hardens beneath your heel.

He scrubs a hand down his face, his glare piercing through you. You simply give him an ‘innocent’ smile before returning to your dessert. 

“And how are we this evening?”

The maitre d’, all warm eyes and a smile too wide, materializes beside the table - at the ready. He glances between the two of you, demeanor warm and serene, face unwaveringly polite. This close, you can smell his cologne - Paco Rabanne, woody and saccharine, undercut by the scent of sweat and cigarettes.

Sinking just a little more pressure with your foot - Vergil’s cock jumps. His face doesn’t give anything away.

“We’re very well, thank you.” 

His response is slightly clipped.

You smile up at him, settling your spoon down as an idea starts to form in your head. “Yes, the food was excellent.”

Beneath the table, reaching up the slit of your dress, you slowly start to tug at your panties.

The host rises with a flourish, back ramrod straight, unoffending grin plastered on his face. None the wiser. “Wonderful, is there anything else you would like for this evening?”

Biting your lip, you look across at Vergil. As your panties slide further down your bare legs, you pull away, retracting completely. The furrow in his brow deepens. His eyes flick across your face, calculating, mentally trying to keep up with your play.

Your panties drop down your calves and catch on your ankles. Gingerly stepping one leg out of it, the skimpy little thing dangles off of your toes. 

“Maybe another glass of sauv blanc?”

Looking back up at the host, the light bouncing off of his meticulously coiffed hair, you wonder if he’s caught on to what you’re doing. 

The lines in his face crease deeper, eyes twinkling as he rumbles a deep, mannerly chuckle. Maybe, he just didn’t care.

“Of course. And for you, sir?”

You sink your foot back on his cock, feeling it jolt. His eye twitches.

“Another glass for me as well,” Vergil replies, voice unwavering - his eyes never leaving yours.

“Certainly, sir. I will only be a moment.” 

You watch as the elderly gentleman departs, gliding silently past other tables and traipsing in between waiters. Turning back, you meet a piercing glare.

You return the look, blinking at him. “What?”

Vergil seizes your ankle in a vice grip. 

He feels something loosely hanging there - delicate, lacy. You watch - his eyes widening just a fraction, his jaw setting that little bit tighter - as realization starts to sink in.

Feather-light, he tugs your panties off of your toes, the graze of his fingertips burning against your skin. 

His gaze drops to the tiny bunch of black lace in his hand. Bringing it up to his face, he meets your eyes as he breathes in your scent. Eyes black, all-consuming.

A chill skitters down your spine. You can feel your slick soaking into the cool silk of your dress.

Shoving your panties into his breast pocket, the soaked gusset poking out of the top like an obscene pocket square, Vergil grinds your foot back down onto him, the thick bulge of his cock searingly hot in his pants.

“Behave,” He growls.

“I’ll deal with you soon.”

* * *

There’s no more teasing, no more touching, throughout the remainder of dinner - save only for the minute touch of his fingertips across your bare shoulders as he helps you into your coat. The weight of his hand on the small of your back as he walks with you into the cold night feels like both a reminder and a warning. 

Your panties peek out from his breast pocket, unaddressed. The young valet catches it. His eyes flit to yours with a polite smile on his lips that doesn’t quite reach his eyes or match the flush reaching up over his collar. You try not to look at him when he helps you into the passenger seat.

The look on Vergil’s face is unreadable, aloof. You think it’s on purpose, you can’t make out what he’s planning. His sudden change in behaviour only makes you more restless.

You manage to take two steps in through your doorway before an arm coils around your waist, dragging you back against a hard body. You feel something digging into your lower back, prodding hot and persistent even through your clothes. He grips onto your body like a vice, fingers bunching up the fabric at your waist.

Behind you, the door shuts. Locks.

Your coat is stripped off your body, landing beside you in a heap on the floor, and a rush of cool air pebbles your skin before you’re wrapped in a warm embrace. Even through your clothes, you’re sure he can feel the shiver running up your spine. His nose brushes against the crook of your neck as he breathes you in.

Lips graze against the tops of your ears. His voice is rough, whisper-quiet.

“Did you really think you could get away with the stunt you pulled tonight?”

Vergil draws you back to the door, crowding you against it, pinning you in place with his hardened stare. You wonder if he can hear your thundering heartbeat, if he can smell your slick sliding down your thighs.

His hands travel up your body, skimming his knuckles against your dress, before delicately plucking the thin sleeves off your shoulders. He brushes his thumbs idly across your hardened nipples, teasing them through the fine silk.

“Tell me,”

Leaning down, he mumbles against your heated skin.

“Do you enjoy getting a reaction out of me?”

Growling, he grabs heavy handfuls of your ass, groping and kneading your plush figure. You gasp against his broad chest, grabbing hold onto his suit collar.

“Are you in such desperate need for my attention at all times that you would do such crass things in public?”

You moan as he nibbles at your neck, his teeth elongated and sharp enough to draw blood. Vergil drinks it in, inhaling the smell of your arousal, groaning on the out-breath.

“You need to be disciplined, brat. You know that.”

“I-i know,” you purr, nodding. Breathing out an unsteady chuckle, almost too soft to catch.

“Tell me your word. I won’t stop for anything else,” he skims claws up your back, drawing a shuddering whine out of you. Your grip on his suit jacket tightens, aching for him to get you out of your dress already.

Faintly, willing your voice to work. “Can we use stoplight colours tonight?”

Vergil nods, his large hands settling on your waist. Your breathing quickens.

“And what colour are you at right now?”

“Green,” you gasp. “So _green_.”

“Green?”

You can feel his bulge prodding just below your belly. You breathe out.

Shuddering, “G-green.” 

“… _Sir_.”

At this, he sighs, his eyes sliding shut. Like he’s trying to hold himself back.

With a breath, his grip on you tightens.

He rips your dress off your body, a noise like tearing paper echoes down the hallway as the tatters flutter to the floor. Gasping - Vergil steals your lips. 

The kiss tastes of desperation, of raw _need_ , feels like bruising lips and too-sharp teeth. All-consuming; it feels like he’s stealing your breath away. With every gasp of air you try to pull in, he chases after your lips - pulling you back to him, swallowing your needy, whining moans. The taste of his wild tongue entwined with yours - like the sweetest, most intoxicating liquor - has you shaking in his hold, scrambling for the sense to keep you afloat above the waves of lust racking your body, flooding your mind.

  
  


Pulling you closer, he skims his hands over your newly exposed skin before hauling you up onto him. Instinctively, you wrap your legs around his waist. His calloused hands immediately settle on your hips, pawing and pulling you closer to him. As he carries you to your shared bedroom, you feel his heavy bulge grinding against your core. He’s already so hard. Your swollen clit rubs against his cock, soaking slick onto the fabric of his trousers with every step. 

With a kick the bedroom door slams shut behind him, jolting you.

Vergil guides you to stand, his hands steady on your hips before pulling away. As he takes his suit jacket to hang it over the back of the chair to your vanity, your eyes drop to his bulge - widening at the dark wet spot there, still shiny with your slick. Cufflinks removed, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he grabs your panties from his breast pocket before turning back to you.

“Now, that little stunt at the restaurant was … bold of you.”

His piercing gaze pins you in place. Not breaking your stare, he brings your panties up to his face, burying his nose deeper into the skimpy thing in his palm as he takes a deep breath of your arousal. He groans, eyes sinking low. “In front of the host, no less.”

“However, as enjoyable as your little gift is,” he reaches his other hand down to paw at his bulge. It seems to grow impossibly bigger in his hand, twitching, and swelling, stretching the trousers taut. You bite your lip, peering at him through your eyelashes.

“I still believe what you did warrants a punishment, my pet.”

He pads over to sit on the edge of the bed, pushing his hair back from his face. 

“Come,” he says, widening his legs. “Over my knee.”

Your throat dries.

Steeling yourself, you plod towards him, unsteady on your stilettos. You climb onto his lap, presenting yourself, and as his hands settle on your body, blood roars in your ears. His touch turns soft as he takes your hands once more, before binding them behind your back.

There’s a little bit of give in your restraints, like what he tied you with is a little stretchy. You reach up, feeling something soft, almost delicate. _Lacy_. 

Your breathing hitches. 

Behind you, he tuts.

“Did you spend the entire evening this wet?” Vergil asks as he spreads your legs. He hums, eyeing the strings of slick stretching between your thighs. Catching them on the tip of his fingers, he licks off the gathered slick, groaning at your taste.

“What a shame. Had I known, I would’ve had you on my tongue sooner.”

“No matter,” his hand comes to rest on your lower back, before sliding down to your ass. The other grabs hold of your bound wrists. “We have the rest of the night to remedy this.”

He lands a smack over your cheek. A yelp jumps out of you before you clamp up, biting your lip; writhing at the bloom of heat and pain right where your thigh meets your ass.

“Sit still,” he chides, grip tightening on your bound wrists. He lands another smack, on the other cheek this time, and you squeal. “If you behave, this will be over soon.”

Trying to catch your breath, you whine as Vergil runs his finger through your soaking wet pussy, wriggling your hips as he nudges at your swollen nub. He cracks another hit across both of your cheeks, making you howl.

“I’m starting to think you don’t want this to end,” he mocks.

You try to twist in his lap, looking up at him over your shoulder. Flushed and out of breath, panting for air, you lick your lips before you manage to reply. “Maybe, I don’t want it to.”

“What was that?” his eyes narrow, meeting your look directly. Trapping your clit between two of his fingers, he starts to tweak the swollen nub.

A tremble rides up your legs, pulling a shaky whine from between your lips. You gasp, whining, your whole body jerking in his lap. “Ah - please!”

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Vergil asks as he releases your clit, in favour of spreading your pussy, running his fingers through your folds.

Squirming, you nod, catching your breath. You’re already so turned on, and the night just started. Clawing onto his thigh, your heart races at the idea of being made to cum like this - over his lap, in his hands.

He cracks another hit across both of your cheeks - you howl. 

“I won’t give that to you, not until I’ve felt like you’ve earned it.”

Balling your fists tight, you wail as Vergil toys with your cunt, teasingly dipping the tip of his finger inside before running his finger between your soaked lips. His finger pulls away, drenched in your slick. He licks it off, savouring you.

“You taste so good, my pet,” he growls, scratching a sharp nail across your reddened, abused skin. You let out a wet gasp, trying to grab at his hand to make him stop - the intense mixture of pain and pleasure making you writhe in his lap, but his grip on you holds fast.

“I-” you wheeze. “I-i’ve learned my l-l-lesson!”

Throbbing pain pulses through your whole body. Your pussy clenches empty, soaking wet, aching. You can feel your slick sliding further down your trembling thighs, running down your calves.

“Have you? Really?” 

Unconvinced.

“I have-” you gasp. “Please, sir.”

Vergil peers down at you in his lap, his eyes raking over your shivering form, sliding his hands over your clammy skin. He watches you jolt as his hands drift closer and closer to your abused skin, watches your breathing hitch, whining higher and higher. His eyes drift to your dripping sex, at your swollen clit. He considers.

“Alright,” he murmurs, stroking a hand up your trembling back. “I believe you.”

As he caresses your steadily bruising skin, you heave a shuddering sigh. He unties your hands, massaging the marks on your wrists. You’re guided onto your back on the plush bed, your knees to your chest as your bottom rests from the spanking. Wrapping your hands around your legs, you catch your breath, sinking your eyes shut.

A hit lands across your pussy, catching on your clit.

Slowly, then all at once. The sudden rush of pain and pleasure has you keening, drawing your body tight as you’re forced to the knife’s edge of an orgasm so quickly and forcefully. You thrash against the bed, whining, gasping for air - so close to cumming.

Nothing follows.

Forcing your eyes open, you peer up at Vergil through a sheen of tears. He meets your gaze, towering above you, groping his cock through his suit trousers. Eyes blazing as he takes you in.

“Now, I believe you.”

With each passing moment, the sharp sting of pleasure and pain slowly melts into a whisper.

You choke out a sob, a frustrated tear running down your eye. It’s quickly wiped away before more could take its place. Vergil cradles your cheek in his hand, gently, as he looks into your eyes. Searching for a sign that maybe he had gone too far, too much, too early.

You turn, placing a soft kiss against his palm, shuddering.

“Do you need me to stop?”

Gathering yourself as best as you can, you manage to reply. “No.”

“Do you want me to slow down?” Vergil follows, resting his hand over your fluttering heart.

You shake your head.

His hands settle across your hips, just barely skimming your raw skin. It’s steadying. Waves of heat and thrumming pleasure rack through your whole body. He wipes another errant tear running down your cheek.

You can already feel the edges of your mind blurring, suspending your thoughts above you, detached. You gulp, trying to blink away the haze.

Vergil taps a steady rhythm against the curve of your hip. An even metronome, persistent on your skin. You clutch onto it, your breathing slowly settling.

“Come back to me,” he murmurs.

Softly, testing your voice, “Y-yes, sir.”

“Can you stand?”

You nod, making to get up. He guides you to your feet, holding you upright as you sway, legs trembling and threatening to give out beneath you.

Vergil grasps your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. You can’t look away.

“I have something for you,” he says, voice rough.

“Don’t move.”

He steps away, and you hear him shuffling around the room behind you. You have this feeling that he would know if you looked, even if his eyes weren’t on you. Gulping, your throat vaguely burns, irritated.

There’s a faint touch on your shoulder before the heat of Vergil’s body warms your body once more. His hand steady on your lower back, he guides you across the room towards the standing mirror in the corner. He’s hiding something behind him.

With every unsteady step closer, you’re confronted more and more by your appearance. Teary-eyed with kiss-swollen lips, mascara streaking down your cheeks. You look wrecked. 

“I have a gift for you,” he says, brandishing a red and gold box. “For our anniversary.”

He opens the case, revealing a sparkling diamond rivière, nestled in black velvet. 

Pulling it out of the box, Vergil chides, “I wanted to give this to you while we were at dinner but,”

“Clearly you had other plans.”

Clasping it around your neck, it sits cold and heavy on your heated skin, resting against your thundering heart. You shiver, looking at yourself in the mirror. Stripped of everything else except for your stilettos and the necklace.

He rests his hands on your fluttering belly, running a calming touch across your skin. Leaning down by the crook of your neck, he breathes you in, before placing a single kiss against your racing pulse. You jump.

Vergil watches you in the mirror.

“Do you like it?”

His hands start to roam over your body, not breaking your gaze.

“I do, sir,” you breathe out, sighing as he starts to get bolder and bolder still with his touch. 

“What do you say?” He gropes at your heaving tits, placing another kiss against your pulse.

You gasp, “T-thank you, sir.”

He pinches at your nipples, rolling them with his thumbs. A shudder racks your body, heart racing as he lavishes more and more attention on your sensitive breasts. “Have you learned your lesson, kitten?”

You nod, breath hitching. You can feel his cock prodding hot against your back. He hums - a deep, pensive rumble by your ear.

“I’m sure you have.”

There’s a furrow in his brow now, settling naturally across his face as something flashes across his eyes - too quick for you to catch. You bite your lip, shifting unevenly on your heels. He breathes out a chuckle.

He settles a hand on your shoulder, drawing you back. “Come back to bed, I want to try something.”

Unhurried, his hand is steady at the base of your spine as he guides you back to bed, matching your pace. He helps you lie back, pulling you forward slightly, until your head hangs over the edge of the bed. Your cheek presses against the heavy bulge of Vergil’s cock.

“How is this?”

Shivering, “G-good.”

Vergil nods, cradling the back of your head in his palm. Your thoughts scramble at the overpowering heat of his cock, barely held back by the thin fabric of his suit trousers. You can feel him throbbing against your cheek.

He takes your hands, leaning down to place little kisses that tickle your fingertips, drawing a little laugh from you. Pulling away, he places your hands against his hips, holding fast until you do. 

“Keep your hands here. If you need me to slow down, just push back against me.”

His hands are hot against yours, but his eyes burn hotter. “Do you understand?”

Peering up at him, you nod.

“Good, I don’t want your hands leaving their place.”

Unzipping his pants, he pulls out his cock. It stands tall, thick with pulsating veins running up the underside, and the sheer heat of it warming your face has you squirming. He jerks it lazily, smacking the undersize lightly over your face.

“Open your mouth,” There’s a shiver in his words. His fingers flex by your cheek as you slacken your lips. “That’s it.”

He nudges closer, and the wiry thatch of hair on his balls tickles against the tip of your nose. The scent of him there has you writhing. Heady, potent, _powerful_. Unmistakably _him_.

Rolling his heavy sack in his palm, he eases one in between your gaped lips.

“Suck.”

The taste of it is so much stronger than how he smells, so intoxicating on your tongue. He feels so hot, so heavy between your lips. It’s staggering, _dizzying_ \- you squeeze your eyes shut, whimpering at the force of want shuddering through your body.

You start to suck, laving and swallowing the wrinkled skin, your body trembling with pent up need. You’re aching to touch yourself - to just have something on your swollen clit, something to stuff inside your aching pussy. Every breath you take only floods out more and more of your thoughts, his heady scent flooding out all remnants of your rational thought.

“There you go,” Vergil grunts above you as he jerks his cock. Pre-cum oozes out of it in a stream, trailing down and pooling on your neck. It coats the diamonds.

As he pulls away, he catches you trying to follow with your tongue. He savours the little whine spilling out of you, rolling his sack in his hand before placing the other between your lips, muffling your high-pitched moans. 

Vergil sighs out, cursing under his breath. “You take me so well.” 

Groaning, he shudders at your little tongue working his sack, at the vibrations he feels from your frantic little whimpers. He can feel everything in that hot mouth of yours, every shudder, every whine, every gasp. His cock hardens in his hand with every suckling kiss and every soft lick against his balls.

Vergil pulls out of your mouth, stepping back to gather himself. The sight of you writhing desperately for him on the bed has him impossibly hard in his fist, clenching cruelly on the head of his cock. With a grunt, he drags in a breath to steady himself, but a whiff of your arousal between your legs has him jerking his length faster against your face - dripping onto your nose, your chin, between your lips.

Nudging forward, he touches the tip of his cock against your mouth, smearing a mess over your swollen lips. You squirm, gasping as your movements make your ass throb even against the cool duvet. Reaching forward, you manage to lick the pre-cum pearling on the head.

Vergil sighs, cradling the base of your head, watching you suckle on his length. His whole body is thrumming as he holds your head in his hands, length prodding more insistently against your lips.

“Breathe”, he says, before sinking in.

The head of his length stretches your lips, crowding your mouth. He feels so hot, you can feel the veins of it pulsating on your tongue. Your head spins, the air pushed out from your lungs, and you’re digging your nails into his skin, trying to keep yourself grounded as Vergil stuffs more and more of his cock inside you.

He breaches deeper, forcing you to stretch tight around him to fit his size. You can feel yourself spasming around him, the angle of your head smothering your gag reflex, granting him deeper entry as he sinks straight down your throat. There’s so much more of him than you normally take - than you’ve ever taken before. Constantly, persistently easing deeper and deeper into the tight, wet clutch of your insides. He feels so dense, so heavy on your tongue.

It’s an eternity before he stops. Even packed in tight, crammed inside, reaching down your throat - there’s still so much of him left.

His head falls back, a groan escaping his lips. His hips draw stuttering thrusts as he tries to keep still, gripping onto your head. “You feel -”

“ _\- so good._ ”

He growls, bucking forward.

You seize as Vergil chokes you on his cock, hollowing your cheeks and swallowing as best as you can even as your saliva starts to bubble and gurgle past the seal of your lips. His balls slap against the bridge of your nose with every thrust, the silvery hair covering them still matted with your spit, beating the smell of them deeper into your mind with every smack.

His hand settles around your neck as he plunges deeper, wrapping around your throat. He can feel his cock stretching you here, forcing you to adjust to his thick length. Jerking the inches of him not inside you, he stops - buried in deep - as he basks in your choked gurgles around his cock.

Vergil pulls out from your mouth, and you gasp for air, coughing and sputtering at a mix of saliva and pre-cum in the back of your throat still.

“Open.”

Looking up at him through your teary eyes, Vergil is a mess above you. There’s sweat on his brow, his hair matted to his forehead - his stare is devouring as he rakes in your writhing form. He heaves stuttering, uneven breaths as he fists his spit-slick cock. You open your mouth.

Vergil roars, shooting ropes of his hot, sticky load over you.

Every spurt of cum is thick, hot. It spills on your tongue, smearing on your lips; ropes landing across your cheeks, down your neck. Some of it catches on your eyelashes.

There’s so much of it.

The smell floods your senses. The salty, bitter taste scrambles your brain. Your pussy clenches with every heated splash of cum on your body.

It’s so hot. You want more.

You let your eyes drift shut as you catch your breath, your breathing slowly steadying by the minute. It takes a little longer for your heart to settle. Wheezing, you can still feel him in your throat, still taste him on your tongue as you swallow. 

Vergil weaves his fingers through your hair, holding your head upright. His cock rests against your cheek, wet with your spit - still hard, despite it all.

He watches you come back to yourself in his hands. Slowly, and then all at once. A moment passes in silence, stillness, the air sticky-warm with the smell of sex.

“I’ve made a mess of you,” he breathes out.

Nodding, you manage a soft laugh, the sound twinkling in his ears. “Mmhm.”

Gently, he guides you upright, his hands keeping you steady. He wipes off some of the mess marring your cheeks.

“What colour are you in right now?” Vergil asks, tapping his thumb against your lower lip. You place a kiss against the pad of it before sucking it in, letting him feed you his seed as his other hand massages your aching neck.

You pull away, clit throbbing between your legs, croaking. “Still green.”

“Still green?” You nod. He lets out a sigh. Relieved.

“Alright.”

Skimming his knuckles over your neck, settling against your collarbone, he eyes your sullied necklace. His cock twitches.

“Sir?”

Catching his stare, you ask, whisper-soft. “Can I cum?”

A smirk tinges his lips, his eyes soft.

“You’ve taken your punishment well,” Brushing away the hair matted to your neck, Vergil cradles your cheek. “I think you’ve earned a little reward.”

Gathering you in his arms, he carries you to the head of the bed. He feels so cozy, his incessant body heat warms you up, chasing away the chill that has settled over your skin. His touch is gentle, handling you carefully.

Laying you back against his chest as he settles onto the pillows, he rests you over his lower abdomen; with your legs on the outside of his, even stretched out, the tips of your toes only just reach below his knees. You can see his hard cock from between your thighs, already pearling more pre-cum at the head.

His hands rest on your belly, stroking calming motions against your clammy skin as he places a kiss against your pulse, just above the necklace. You melt against him, your small hands fitting over his larger ones.

“Keep your hands clasped around my neck,” Vergil says.

You reach up, doing as he told - your heartbeat already quickening in your chest. He spreads your legs with his thighs, baring you completely. You shiver. Laid out like this, wide open, you’re exposed - at his mercy. 

“I don’t want you falling from this position, do you understand?”

You nod, peering down your body as Vergil starts to draw patterns on your skin. “Good.”

His hands look so big against your body. He skims his knuckles over your hips, drawing them back up your torso slowly. Unhurried, feeling you at his leisure.

He slides his hands up to your breasts, cupping them in his palms, squeezing them lightly. You let out a shuddering sigh, biting your lip as he slowly starts to circle your nipples with his fingers. Vergil places another kiss at your temple that has you trembling in his hold.

“I thought I told you to stay still?” he chides.

You let out a breathless laugh, “I-i’m trying to.”

“Eager?”

As he kneads your breasts, you can feel his eyes burning into you as you squirm. A small whine sounds out from your throat.

“Mmhm,” you nod, a little more frantically than you would’ve liked.

He strokes his hands down your torso to rest at your inner thighs. Squeezing the soft skin there, his fingers edge closer and closer to your drenched sex. “I can tell.”

Dancing his fingers around your soaking pussy, making sure to keep his touches winding and light, Vergil sighs against the crook of your neck. You’re wound up tight, spine ramrod straight, breath quickening by the second with every faint graze around your inner thighs.

“Either way,” he mutters, his tone light. “The only way you will achieve release tonight is by my hand, my tongue, or my cock.”

You gasp as he spreads your pussy with his fingers, the cool air brushing over your heated sex, leaving you exposed. Vulnerable. You try to curl up but Vergil’s hand stops you, settling against your belly, keeping you still as he gathers the slick coating your folds. Brushing hard against your clit, you jump in his arms.

“Whether that’s as many as I can pull out of you,” Lifting his hand to your face, he spreads his fingers apart, showing off the strings of slick connecting them. “… or none at all.”

“I will do with you as I please.”

His hand drifts down, smearing your wetness across your lips. “Will you behave for me?”

Breath hitching as he trails his mouth along your collarbone, you nod. “Yeah … I’ll behave.”

He pushes in, slow and persistent, past your lips onto the flat of your tongue. His other hand cradles your cheek, caressing softly - as if he’s trying to keep you calm. Holding you still, he thrusts his fingers in and out of your mouth.

“Good girl,” he says, feeding his fingers to you. There’s an ease in Vergil’s movements, unrushed, self-indulgent, as he makes you taste yourself. Hollowing your cheeks, you suck on his fingers, coating them with your spit.

Your eyes slide shut as he pushes in deeper. You coil your tongue around his thick fingers, moaning softly as you start to bob your head in time with his thrusts. Trapping your tongue between his fingers, Vergil sighs, low and slow, breaking you out of your reverie.

You’re so _open_ like this. His thighs keep you from trying to close your legs, your arms twined behind his neck bares your chest, leaving you completely defenseless, open to anything he chooses to do. You’re unsteady, teetering on the edge of falling if it wasn’t for Vergil.

He pulls his fingers out of your mouth, your saliva stretches from his lips to your fingertips. A second later, Vergil is tracing his fingertips across your inner thigh, rounding your cunt.

He rolls your swollen clit under a fingertip, practically frictionless due to all your slick and spit smoothing the way. Flicking and prodding, he’s not even inside and yet your heart is already racing in your chest, threatening to jump out of you. You grind down onto him, feeling the tip of his cock pressing against the underside of your ass.

His slick fingers sink inside, and you’re sighing at the relief it brings with it. His fingers alone are big enough to stretch you. Clenching rhythmically around him, you whimper as he starts to thrust. 

His movements are slow, unhurried. Self-indulgent, like this, is more for him than it is for you. Your hips inch lower and lower, trying to sink more of him into you. The ache in your core coils tighter, tensing, building as you slide further down.

Vergil lands a smack across your clit.

You squeal as a violent, full-body shiver barrels through you. 

“I thought I told you to behave?” he asks, danger in his voice.

He sinks his fingers inside you again, this time deeper. A lot more insistent. You keen behind bitten lips. Gasping for breath, your hold on him tightens.

Shuddering, you moan. “I am-m, I am -”

He smacks your pussy again, roughly catching your oversensitive nub beneath the pads of his fingers. Your clit throbs, thrumming from the mistreatment; your pussy clenching tighter and tighter around his fingers. Keening behind bitten lips, you cry out, shaking like a leaf.

“I’m t-trying!” you bawl. “Please!”

“You want release so badly,” Vergil scolds, rolling your clit under his thumb, drawing more wet gasps from you. Another smack. You jolt, sobbing, overstimulated. Begging for release. “And yet you can’t even follow simple directions, pet.”

He sighs. Frustrated tears blur your vision. You’re shaking in his hold as he places another kiss against your temple.

“What am I to do with you?”

* * *

Your stomach sinks.

His eyes burn against your side. Your skin pebbles at the weight of his stare, body still starting with little shocks. Your heart thunders in your chest, you’re sure he can feel it.

“Hands and knees,” Vergil says. 

There’s nothing in his tone that gives it away but, you’re sure you’ve disappointed him.

Your body feels like lead when you move, your arms and your legs heavy and trembling from the strain of being so wound up for so long. Your clit throbs, thumping along with your heartbeat; oversensitive, ignored. 

He makes no move to help you up, and as you crawl into position in front of him, movements slow and sluggish, you can’t help but gulp at the silence. You can feel him staring. You’re not sure if you want to look.

Bent over on all fours, brandishing your wetness slicking your legs, you wait.

A moment passes where nothing happens. The room is silent save for the steady ticking of the wall clock, noting the passage of time even in stillness. Your head hangs forward, afraid of what you might see on Vergil’s face if you turned around.

In the mirror in your periphery, Vergil is unmoving behind you. Seeming to be content with just watching you squirm on the bed, waiting for him to do _something_. 

You hear him sigh. 

“Do you not trust me, my love?”

Your heart sinks.

You stutter, “I-i do! I do, Ver-”

“Then you understand that everything I do is for _you_ , right?” Vergil says.

You can feel the bed sink behind you as he rises from his position against the pillows. As he kneels flush against your backside, the smooth fabric of his trousers against your still sensitive skin has you shivering. 

His hands settle on your hips, you jump at his touch. “Yes, I know that-”

“You were being impatient with me earlier,” he leans over your body, bending to murmur by your ear. “You were being greedy.”

You know that he’s staring at you. Clenching your eyes shut, your head hangs between your shoulders.

“I was…”

“Were you that desperate for release? That you couldn’t wait for me to give it to you?” Vergil reaches a hand down between your legs. He prods a finger against your swollen clit. You jump, breath hitching in your throat. 

“Greedy little thing,” he chides, straightening up. “What must I do for you to finally learn?”

The tip of his cock nudges against your drenched sex.

You whine, shuddering as Vergil drags his length across your folds. Your blood roars in your ears. You’re so pent up, your pussy clenches at the thought of finally having him inside you. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You said that earlier, pet.” 

His hands are hot on your hips. His cock nudges more insistently against your aching pussy, and you’re burning up, desperate for him to sink inside you. He’s so hard, so _hot_ , throbbing against you.

“You really must understand, my love,” he says. “I'm the only one who can make your body sing...”

Grip steady around your waist, he slowly starts to sink his cock inside. 

“- so _exquisitely_.”

You’re trembling in his hold, your pussy spasming around his girthy cock. He feels so hard inside you, pushing in so relentlessly. You can feel him throbbing, scorching hot, as he drives in, in, _in_ -

You gasp, drawing up tight. Shaking your head - trying to get him to stop. It’s -

“W-w-wait a sec-” you stammer. “I need a minu-”

Scrambling to grab on to his hand around your waist, you need him to slow down.

“Pleas-!” you cry.

Whining. Clawing. You tremble - eyes squeezing shut.

You beg, “Please, I-!”

It’s too much. It’s too much. _It’s too much_.

“Wai-!”

You scream - convulsing around his cock as your orgasm tears through you. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as cum gushes between your legs. You can just barely hear Vergil groaning at you clenching around his thick cock. You shake in his hold, tears streaming from your eyes at the force of your release racking your body.

Gasping for air, trembling still, his hold on you loosens.

“There you go, that’s it.”

He strokes his hands up your body, gliding over your clammy skin, soothing you. His touch is soft, steadying. Your heartbeat pounds through you, thundering all over your body. Panting heavy, worn out, your arms wobble beneath you as you try and stay upright.

You hear him ask, in a muted voice. “What colour?”

It takes a moment, but you feel it still. 

Through the tremors and aftershocks still shivering through you. As your belly flutters beneath his hands, wet gasps still hiccupping out of you. Your pussy still spasms around his cock, clenching, suckling. 

Still, that ache inside is there. Just under your skin, scorching hot flames lick across your whole body. Relentless. Ravenous.

“… Green,” you whisper, taking his hand in yours.

“Green?”

You nod, gulping, your body still thrumming with heat. “Green, sir.”

Vergil lets out a breath. His cock still throbs inside you.

“Alright,” he replies gently, squeezing your hand. Your heart thunders in your chest.

Not a second later, Vergil heaves you up against him, pulling you back against his chest. You let out a muffled whine as you sink a little deeper onto his cock, your body still wound up tight.

He wraps a hand loosely around your throat.

“Still green?”

You let out a shaky breath, “Y-yeah.”

“Still green.”

As his hand slowly tightens around your throat, Vergil starts to thrust inside. 

The ache in your core builds, tensing tighter and tighter. You quiver around him, cunt clenching slick and tight around his cock, still so sensitive from cumming. You grab hold onto his arm for purchase, whining at him stuffing you full.

By your ear, you can hear his heart pound in his chest. He’s holding back so much.

Your breathing stutters, quickening, as the pressure at your throat bears down, cutting off more and more of your air. Scrambling at the hand gripping around your neck, you peer up into Vergil’s eyes, crying out for him as his cock pummels into you, a wet _shlick_ accompanying every thrust.

Your eyes are watering. His grip around your throat eases, and as you wheeze for breath, it starts to tighten gradually once more. 

A whine dies in your throat. Vergil’s other hand prods just below your belly, resting where the tip of his cock pokes a bulge into your body with every thrust. It’s -

He stops, stuffed inside. There’s a mean look in his eyes.

His other hand drifts down to your clit.

Your eyes widen, breath hitching. “N-no,”

Shaking your head, Vergil starts to roll your swollen clit under his fingers. His cock throbs, pulsating, not _moving_. 

“Vergil- ” you beg, gasping, clawing at him. You feel so full. 

You’re so close. You’re so close. You’re so close.

“Please, _please_ , _pleas-_!”

You cum on his cock, sobbing.

You collapse in a heap on the bed as you catch your breath, aftershocks still pulsing through you. Vergil’s cock slides out with the movement.

He still looks so painfully erect, shiny with your slick. As exhausted as you are, you still ache to have him in your mouth, swallowing him.

Your muscles twinge and twitch, your arms barely supporting you as you try to sit upright. Vergil gathers you in his arms, holding you close to him. Even the feel of the cool fabric of his shirt gliding across your skin has you shaking, oversensitive.

“How do you feel?”

His eyes are searching, again looking for a sign that he went too far.

You pull him down to your lips, kissing him with as much fervour as you can manage. Against him, in the spaces between your lips, you manage to reply. “I’m good, just -”

Vergil stops, drawing back to meet your eyes. Restrained. Holding back.

“I need a second,” you say, pulling him back to you. “Are you _trying_ to wear me out?”

“Perhaps,” Vergil remarks lightly as he sinks over you, placing open-mouthed kisses over your heated skin. You wince as he gets too close to your neck. Vergil jumps back - as if burned.

You grab him before he can move away any further.

“I’m hurting you -”

“I would tell you if you were hurting me, Vergil.”

Your eyes soften at the look in his eyes - too raw to put into words. Pushing his silvery hair away from his face, you pull him back down to meet you.

“I like when you’re rough with me,” you say, brushing your thumb across his cheekbone. “I also like it when you’re gentle.”

“I want this as much as you do,” wrapping your legs around his waist, you hold his face in your hands, looking into his eyes. “I want _us_.”

“Do you understand?”

Vergil sighs, sinking over you once more. Stealing your lips in a single kiss. His hold on you tightening.

He heaves you up to him, carrying you as he shuffles onto the head of the bed, laying you on the pillows. He gets up and strips, taking off his button-up shirt and his ruined suit trousers. As he climbs back on the bed with you, he takes a moment to pluck your stilettos off of your feet, massaging them of the ache, kissing the inner arches.

Drawing closer, draping your legs over his shoulders, he makes to reach for the sullied necklace still around your neck. 

You shake your head, pressing them to your skin. “I want to keep them on.”

“You’re sure?”

You nod. “It’s our anniversary, I want to keep it on.”

“Alright,” Vergil cedes.

He strokes your legs, hesitating, just holding the back of your knees in his hands. His cock twitches between his legs, but he’s still holding himself back. Not allowing himself to go any further.

“Vergil?” His eyes meet yours. Moaning softly, you fold your knees to your chest, opening yourself to him. You’re still so wet, your inner thighs glisten with your slick. His nostrils flare, eyes falling half-lidded.

“Please?” 

“When you beg so sweetly, my love,” Vergil groans, nudging closer. “I am powerless. How can I resist this?”

Dragging the tip of his leaking cock through your folds, he pushes down on your knees, your legs just barely touching his chest.

“How can I resist _you_?”

He sinks his cock inside once more, the both of you moaning in unison. With every inch sinking deeper and deeper inside, your thoughts scramble more and more, sinking deeper and deeper into that same feeling - trying to keep afloat above the waves pleasure thrumming through your body.

He stretches you so wide, stuffs you so full. You’re gasping, writhing at the pressure, at the feel of his cock sliding against your sensitive inner walls, grazing your soft spot. 

Your head sinks back on the pillows, wheezing, your eyes falling shut as he finally stops. He’s never sunk his cock fully inside your pussy, so worried that he might hurt you, even when you say you can handle it. Looking through your eyelashes, even as you’re achingly full, he’s still got so much of his cock not inside you.

You really wouldn’t know how you could handle the whole thing if you tried.

Vergil is trying to hold himself back again, trying to breathe through the urge to just thrust all the way in, to cram himself fully into your tight little pussy, suckling on his length.

“S-sir,” you breathe out, pulling him over you. He forces himself to open his eyes, to meet your stare. His control is wearing thin.

“Move,” you beg, whimpering, clawing onto him. “Please.”

He snaps.

Rearing back, he plunges in, pulling a choked scream from you. Folded so tightly against him, you clench around his cock as he easily drives into your aching pussy.

Your belly flutters with your hiccupping gasps, tears welling in your eyes at how quickly you’re brought to the brink of another orgasm. The ache of it coils tighter and tighter, knotting up inside you with every moment. 

You realise that you’re screaming behind bitten lips. You can feel Vergil’s balls smacking against your raw, sensitive ass; you can hear the loud clap of it even through the lewd wet _squelching_ that comes with every thrust. You feel so _full_.

There’s so much of him, stretching you, stuffing you full. He’s just so _big_. Plugged up by his cock, you whine, clawing at his skin, you pant hot against the nape of his neck.

A scream leaves you as your orgasm rips through you, making you squirt all over him. Clinging to his chest, you cry out, unraveling at the seams.

He thrusts impossibly deeper into you, spurred on by the feeling of your cum splashing against his skin, soaking him. Clenching tight on his cock, your hot, tight, silky walls _suckling_ on his length - Vergil roars, unloading inside you, thrusting with every spurt of cum he pumps into you.

You can feel your belly distending with his load. Swollen. You quiver, aching.

As he pulls out, a long, thick rope of cum stretches from the tip of his cock to your pussy, as his cum oozes out of you.

Still seeing stars, Vergil pulls you close, holding you to him.

It’s quiet now, the only sound in the room the steady ticking of the wall clock, and the sounds of you breathing together. As Vergil pets your clammy skin, you sigh, placing a kiss just under his ear.

You don’t know how many minutes - _how many hours_ \- pass, until you’re being gathered in his arms. His cock hardens by your thigh once more. You sigh out a tired moan, heat dully washing over you once more.

You’re carried over to the mirror in the corner now, held in his arms. Your legs nearly give out beneath you as you look at yourself. With your ruined makeup, your colourful bruises, your teary eyes, and your puffed up lips, having to lean against Vergil for support. The necklace still sits around your steadily bruising neck, glimmering still.

Vergil heaves you up onto him until both your legs are spread and resting over his elbows. Looking at you in the mirror, he watches you gulp at his cum, still sluicing out from your pussy. His cock juts out just underneath, the tip of it nestling against your folds.

You moan, exhausted, eager.

“Y-yes.”

He clasps his fingers behind your neck, sinking you onto his cock once more. Your last coherent thought was wondering just how long Vergil is going to last tonight, just before the girth of his cock, stretching your cunt open, stirring up the cum still inside, has your voice breaking on a cry.

* * *

You lose track of how many times you’ve cum. 

There’s a persistent, heady feeling washing over you in waves now, blanketing you in soft warmth. You could almost sleep in this feeling.

Loose-limbed and floaty, you moan softly, cooing as a writhing tongue laves across your clit. You wriggle your hips, and a pair of hands grab at you, stilling your movements.

“Behave,” Vergil says from beneath you.

You can only sigh in response, as more cum sluices out of you onto his awaiting tongue.

Stretched out over his body, you rest your head against his lower abdomen, sinking into the feeling of Vergil lavishing your cunt with his dexterous tongue. As tired as you feel, you still ache. You still want more.

Your eyes fall shut, whimpering as he takes your clit between his lips.

He taps his cock against your cheek, still wet and smeared with cum.

“Clean me.”

You moan as you take him into your mouth, immediately flooding your senses with its taste and smell. Your breath hitches. You realise, with a high moan, that you can still taste yourself on him.

As you suck him clean, Vergil eyes at your other hole, peeking out from between your cheeks. Puckered and fluttering with every lick. You can feel his cock start to harden in your mouth once more. 

With a grunt, Vergil pushes his tongue inside your aching pussy. You cry out, your nails digging into his thighs, his cock still stuffed in your mouth. He feels so thick inside you, so intense in your soft, silky walls, wrenching a blinding pleasure through your whole body that has you writhing.

Sucking on the tip of his length, your breath hitches as he grabs your ass, spreading you open. You squirm; you can feel him staring, can hear him thinking. Your face feels so hot.

A choked gasp passes through your lips as a finger starts to circle your rim.

Your breathing quickens as he toys with your hole more and more. Feeling the sensitive skin with his calloused fingers, prodding insistently until it gives - just the tiniest bit - before pulling away.

It feels like something is taking over you, filling you up with scorching heat, scrambling your thoughts. As he teases more and more attention on your ass, tapping the pad of his finger against your asshole, you realise that he’s barely even begun and you’re already so heated. You feel yourself clenching tight around his tongue, pussy quivering at the idea of more. 

With every breath, your head fills with his heady scent, the silvery hair on his balls matting with your spit. God - you’re _aching_ for it, you would _beg_ if you could. You can’t sit still. Whimpering with his cock between your lips and the taste of his cum on your tongue, tears start to well in your eyes, a desperate sob trying to get out of your throat. 

Vergil slaps a hand down against your ass - wrenching a yelp out of you, the sting zipping up your spine.

“Behave,” he growls, nipping at your clit.

His cock shoves deeper into your throat, choking you, making you sputter. More of his cum gushes out of you, thick and hot. He’s still only teasing and you’re already desperate, aching for him, for _more_ -

His hot tongue licks across your hole. You keen against him, trembling violently. He circles your fluttering rim, laving it with his spit as he thumbs at your swollen nub.

You feel so hot. Your face is heating up. His tongue is persistent, prodding and swirling, pointed licks poking at the fluttering muscle. You can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter, your cunt clenching empty.

Suddenly, it’s gone. The attention on your other hole stops completely. You make a noise, jerking his cock still.

A finger sinks inside your aching pussy, pulling a gasp out of you. It’s almost immediately joined by another, the two fingers pumping thick and dense in and out of you. 

You choke on his cock as Vergil nudges against your soft spot. Gurgling and sputtering around his length, you tighten and squirm as his fingers thrust so persistently.

He pulls them out with a hum, inspecting his slick fingers - coated with a mixture of your slick and his cum. As he strokes your quivering legs, he fights the urge to lick it off.

Pulling off of his cock, you gasp as he prods against your asshole, circling your rim.

“Relax for me,” he says, before sinking a slick finger inside.

The stretch burns deep, intensifying inside you, before zipping down to your clit. Heaving wet gasps on his skin, you rest your cheek against him, your face burning up.

He wedges another finger beside the first, before thrusting them both.

You jump, drawing tight with a keen behind your teeth. The puckered rim of your asshole stretched tight around just two of his fingers. A deeper, more intense heat pulses through you, pumping with every thrust.

His thick fingers plunge in and out of your puckered hole, choked whines spilling out from your throat. Vergil’s spit-slick cock rests in your hand, throbbing, leaking pre-cum in streams, painfully erect.

You groan as Vergil pulls away, whining at the empty feeling.

“Tired already?” he asks, sliding up from under you. You’re left sprawling on the bed, peering up at him over your shoulder, keening at the loss.

You’re moved and positioned how he wants you, lying on your belly, with your hips propped up by a pillow. Vergil caresses your hips, kneading your ass and spreading them softly until your hole comes into view. He watches it twitch, jerking his length, lubing it with your slick.

“Hold yourself open for me,” he grunts, taking your hands in his before placing them on your ass.

Spreading yourself, you tremble as you bare yourself completely to him. You whine, hole clenching as he nudges forward, touching the tip of his cock against your ass.

He sinks inside with a groan, and your nails dig deeper into your cheeks as he stuffs his thick cock inside your ass. You whine - sputtering with every inch, gasping for breath. Your heartbeat thumps loudly in your ears. 

His balls draw up tight with a groan as he eases the last few inches in, cramming himself to the hilt. With a gasp, tears welling in your eyes, a full-body shudder rides through you.

He’s completely inside you now, stuffing you full with him. You sob, aching so badly to touch your clit.

Wordlessly, with his calloused hands resting on your hips, he slowly starts to pull out - until just the tip of his cock is being suckled by your hot, slick insides.

Vergil gives a slow thrust - sinking into the hilt until you’re trembling. You clench down tight around him, keening as he weaves his fingers into your hair, tugging harshly. Making you scream.

He keeps you spread around him, stuffing you full with his cock until barely a whimper escapes you. Every thrust drives his balls to slap against your swollen clit, soaking wet pussy, drenching him with your slick. You’re drooling, dazed on the bed, still dutifully spreading your ass for him as he plunges deep inside your tight little hole, fucking you full with his seed. 

And when Vergil is finally satisfied, after pumping load after load inside you, even after your belly is distended and sloshing, he - _finally_ \- pulls out, eyeing how both of your holes leak torrents of white with every twitch of your exhausted body.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” 

Lips carefully pressed on your shoulder, he listens to your steadying heartbeat, stroking over the expanse of your skin.

“I -”

You wince at the sound of your voice, throat raw and burning.

Letting out a breathless laugh, “I can’t feel my legs.”

Groaning, you sink deeper into the bed as Vergil continues to knead your aches away, the scent of orange blossom flooding the room as the oil sinks into your skin. The bedroom is dark, lit only by a single candle - the orange flame dancing on its wick by your bedside. It’s just before dawn you think. 

You rest your head on your folded arms, eyes drooping heavy. You can still smell remnants of the lavender bath soak on your skin. 

His fingers find their way onto your hips once more, fitting over the darkening bruise marks there. Behind you, he heaves a sigh, the puff of air brushing across your lower back. You turn your head, watching him over your shoulder. There’s a tenseness in his jaw now.

“Vergil?” you croak.

He meets your gaze. Something flashes across his eyes - something raw, more honest than you’re used to seeing from him. 

Twisting around, wary of your bruises, you reach a hand up to his cheek.

“Come here,” you say, opening your arms.

There’s a twitch of his lips before he moves, gently sinking over you. His hair, soft and smelling faintly of peppermint, tickles your chin as he lays his head against your chest. 

You both settle onto the bed, wrapping around each other - stroking, kneading, breathing each other in.

He takes your puffy nipple between his lips, idly suckling. Cradling his head, you breathe out a moan, a spark of heat dully washing over your hips. After he’d exhaustively fingered and tongued his cum out of you in the bath, you’re too worn out for anything else. 

You let out a tired chuckle, sighing.

“You’re insatiable.”

Vergil mouths against your breast, “Not unless you want me to be.”

Sinking further into the downy pillows with your arm strewed about your face, you mewl as he laves you with his tongue, gasping soft moans. Your grip on his hair tightens with every lick, every nibble, every suck. 

He groans, squeezing your tits. “I’m _spoiling_ you, my love.”

“And you wonder how I’ve gotten so greedy,” you chide, muffling a laugh behind your hand.

“You’ve wrung me out,” he looks up at you as you brush his hair away from his face. “But you _like_ that, don’t you?”

“I won’t lie, I do,” he replies, sliding upwards to meet you. “And you as well, it looks like.”

He presses kisses onto your lips, against your cheeks; on your neck, between teeth marks and splotches of love bites. Around the necklace of bruises he’s painted onto you, rivaling in size to the diamonds sitting on your bedside table.

In this kiss, there’s softness on his lips, love on his tongue. His hands, softly now, cradle your hips, stroking softly. It’s slow, indulgent. Almost tender.

“Vergil?”

“Hm?”

“Won’t you read to me?” you ask softly, eyes heavy. 

“Alright,” he says, making to get up. With a sigh, you turn back around to lay on your stomach, resting your head on your folded arms. You peek at him, watching as Vergil pads over to the bookcase on the far wall. Enjoying the view.

Looking over the rows of books, thumbing the spines, he asks. “Anything in particular?”

He probably knows you’re staring at his ass.

“You pick,” you muffle a laugh against your arm. 

As he turns around, chosen material in his hand, he catches your stare. You do a little wave, hiding your smile. He definitely knew.

He pads over with a sigh, an exasperated smirk on his face. As Vergil climbs back into bed, you settle back onto the plush pillows, eyes already drooping.

Your body stretched out beneath his soft gaze, illuminated by what little moonlight seeps in through the window, Vergil reads. 

Sated for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 🤗 tbh, i had gotten too used to writing for the anthology that longer fics are a lot harder for me now lolololololol 💀
> 
> i scrapped whole drafts of this it wasn't even funny 💀💀💀💀💀but third time's the charm as they say!! this whole thing is 30 fkn pages baybeeeee
> 
> any and all feedback is appreciated 💕
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
